Penelope Havens
Penelope Havens is the wife of Dylan Havens. She currently lives in San Myshuno. BiographyCategory:CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Heterosexual CharactersCategory:San MyshunoCategory:Brindleton BayCategory:Pizzazz Family Prior to the series Penny moves to San Myshuno to further her career as a social media star. She becomes interested in a guy called Marcus Flex and decides to try and find a way to get with him. Season 1 Penny organizes a dance party in Windenburg to try and get with Marcus Flex, but, while there, she sees him with Clara Bjergsen. On her way back through the bar, Penny is pulled into an alcove by Dominic Fyres. The two proceed to have sex, initiating their affair. Dominic comes by her apartment the next day - together with Marcus - and the three engage in a threesome. This arrangement continues for a while, before Penny discovers she is pregnant. She realizes Dominic is the father as her and Marcus have never had vaginal sex, but decides to confront him later. A few weeks later, Dominic calls her after his daughter - Siobhan - has read about the pregnancy on Penny's blog. When he arrives at her new apartment, he attempts to end things as he realizes this sort of arrangement cannot work. They go down to the bar to have a final talk, but Dominic gets drunk and the two end up having sex in the bathroom. Back in the apartment, Dominic drunkenly asked to stay and Penny posted about it on her blog, ending Dominic's marriage. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Penny gives birth to twins Jace and Ella. The kids - all of them still small - cause her to have less time for her career. When she books a meet-and-greet at a museum, she invites Samuel to come with her. The two plan to go away on holiday someday soon. Penny meets obsessive fan Dylan Havens, who touches her inappropriately, causing her to shout at him and then leave. Some days later, while out on a jog, Penny collapses. Unconscious, she is brought to Dylan's apartment in San Myshuno, where he has sex with her. Season 6 Penny is kept prisoner by Dylan, who gives her lots of alcohol to drink - as that is the only time Penny lets him have sex with her. One day, Dylan ties her up in the stocks and inserts something into her - a dose of the EnthrallME drug. Penny becomes completely devoted to Dylan and changes her name to Penelope. She gladly accepts when he proposes to her. During their wedding, it is revealed that she is pregnant with their child. Sex Partners Dominic Pizzazz Penny and Dominic first hooked up during a club night organized by Penny. When Penny announced on her blog that she was pregnant, Dominic figured out that he was the father and wanted to end things, as he was already married. After a few drinks, however, Dominic changed his mind and declared his love for Penny, resulting in a blog post that ruined his marriage. Their relationship turned bad after this, but changed back to being loving and positive during a vacation in Selvadorada, where the two spontaneously got married. While reviewing a new night club, Dominic and Penny (both drunk) ended up participating in a public sex orgy. Their partners (Samuel Corley, Jackson Landgraab and Justin Delgato), later joined them for another round at the couples' apartment. Unbeknownst to Dominic, this was where Penny's affair with Samuel started. When he found out he was angry and considered a divorce, but Penny convinced him to stay after showing him their new home in Brindleton Bay. Relationship status Ex-husband. Biological children Penny has three biological children with Dominic: Zion, Ella and Jace. Marcus Flex Penny was obsessed with Marcus before starting to see Dominic Pizzazz. Marcus would often join Penny and Dominic in a threesome, but at that time he only allowed Penny to give him oral. Later, when he became addicted to sex, he decided that he had to sleep with Penny for real. During a gaming night at Penny's apartment, Penny got drunk and thought that Marcus was Dominic, after which the couple had sex on the couch. Relationship status Ex-lover. Biological children Penny has one biological child with Marcus: Rory. Samuel Corley Penny and Samuel met at a night club that Penny was reviewing for her blog. Samuel was one member of the group who had sex with Penny in public that night (the others being Dominic Pizzazz, Jackson Landgraab and Justin Delgato). After seeing the pictures online the next day, Penny invited Samuel and the other boys over to try and fix things. Samuel then convinced her and Dominic to try to have the orgy sober. Afterwards, Samuel stayed behind and convinced Penny to sleep with him alone, starting their affair. When Dominic found out about his wife's affair, he was very angry and Penny ran off to meet with Samuel to figure out a solution. Samuel seduced her once more on the docks of Brindleton Bay and offered to buy her a house in the area. Penny agreed. Relationship status Ex-boyfriend. Biological children Penny has two biological children with Samuel: Jessie and Kailee. Jackson Landgraab Jackson was a member of the group who had sex with Penny at a newly opened night club. They later also had group sex in Penny's apartment. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Justin Delgato Justin was a member of the group who had sex with Penny at a newly opened night club. They later also had group sex in Penny's apartment. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Dylan Havens Dylan was Penny's fan and was convinced the two of them belonged together. After touching her inappropriately at a meet-and greet, he manages to sneak into her house and drug her food. When she eventually collapses from the drug, he brings her to his apartment and has sex with her. When she does not reciprocate his love, he gives her the EnthrallME drug, after which she becomes completely devoted to him. The two get married shortly after Dylan's graduation. Relationship status Husband. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Havens Family Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit